disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Presents: Horror Nights Park
Premise It's Halloween Horror Nights all-day in this park! This park is ONLY for the biggest Horror fans. Filled with Haunted-Houses ONLY, and some themed restaurants and shops, this park has a lower admission price but the quality does not subside. Welcome to Horror Nights Park, a park filled with chills and thrills. Divided into 8 Scare-Zones, each scare-zone has Haunted houses themed within that setting.. This park is not suitable and recommend for children under 13 years old, due it contains scary/horror/disturbing contents throughout. Houses and Scare-Zones Universal Plaza Attractions/Haunted Houses Universal's Journey Into Horror (Ride) - See the history of horror ''aboard trams through an abandoned studio.''' ''Universal Screams - The longest haunted house, walk through the history of hororr in 30 minutes. The City: Contamination Haunted Houses/Attractions HHN: Director's CUT Toxic Avenger: Toxie's Redemption The Phantom Pain - See Venom Snake's downfall to revenge in this psychological horror haunted house. Starring the Parasite Unit, XOF Soldiers, Tretij Rebenok and the Man on Fire. This Is The End - Join James Franco's party at his house when all hell breaks loose! Insidious: Journey Into the Further George A Romero's Night of the Living Dead - Journey through the hit film series (Night of the Living Dead, Dawn of the Dead, Day of the Dead and Land of the Dead). Housed in the park's biggest soundstage. Return of the Living Dead Roots of Evil: The Forest of Doom/The Country Haunted Houses/Attractions An American Werewolf in London - Can you survive the attack of Jack, the American Werewolf? Friday the 13th: Camp Crystal Lake - Escape Jason Voorhees. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Saw is the Law - Enter the Sawyer Family's household...can you escape the lunatic family? Cabin in the Woods - The laboratory unleashes new monsters... Bayou of Death - The curse of Madam Juju comes to life in this haunted house. Strangers in the Woods - The 7 Family stalks those in the woods. The Hills Have Eyes - Wes Craven's cult classic comes to life. Blair Witch Project (3-D Movie) - See the cursed home footage of the team that went missing Evil Dead: The Ash Chronicles (Ride) - Adventure into the world of the Evil Dead, Evil Dead 2 and Army of Darkness. The Town/Village of Lunatics Haunted Houses/Attractions Nightmare on Elm Street: Dream Stalker Captain Spaudling's House of 1000 Corpses HALLOWEEN: Curse of Michael Myers SCREAM - Based on Wes Craven's hit horror movie. Shaun of the Dead Gothic Haunted Houses/Attractions From Dusk Till Dawn World of Poe: Gothic Daze IT The Shining Hannibal Lector '' DoomFantasy Attractions/Haunted Houses ''HHN: Jack's Murder House Mel Brook's Young Frankenstein The Leprechaun's Chamber of Doom Re- Animator '' ''CHUCKY: Friends Till The End - Embark on a quest thru the Good Guys Doll factory. Puppet Master: Army of Doom The Exorcist: Pazuzu's Realm Anabelle - What happens when a doll comes to life? See it for your self... Hellraiser - '' ''Phantasms DEATHTOPIA Attractions/ Haunted Houses ALIEN: Isolation - Escape from the doomed spaceship of Nostromo. 1984 - Can you escape the dystopia ruled by Big Brother? Predator: Concrete Jungle The Thing: Assimilation - Escape the North Pole before The Thing assimilates you! They Live - Wear special goggles...beware.... They Live. The Purge: Revolution - It's Purge night and you are all alone with nothing.... Mars Attacks! - Take on a laughably corny haunted house with Martians! The Day The Earth Stood Still - Klaatu Verada Niktu.. Terraformers: Return (Ride) -Venture into Mars to stop the onslaught of Humanoid Cockroaches. Terminators - You are in the year 2020. Destroy Skynet before it destroys you. Universal Monsters The Mummy Museum '' ''Dracula's Castle Frankenstein's Dungeon Forests of Wolf Man JAWS : Beneath the Sea Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Horror attractions Category:Horror theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon